1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a method and an apparatus for providing a cloud service, and more specifically, a method and an apparatus for providing a user device with an application executed based on cloud computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of technologies, various devices have been propagated, and at the same time, the types of applications executed in one device have been diversified. However, as the speed of development of service quality overtakes the speed of development of device technology, the device performance does not keep pace with the service quality.
Further, as types and data volume of applications have increased, it is becoming increasingly difficult for a user to download all applications in his/her device and utilize the applications.
Thus, increasing attention is being paid to the service, by which execution of an application is performed by cloud computing server, and a device only receives a result of the execution of the application.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0049507 describes that a device directly executes an application or a remote server executes the application based on execution time, power consumption, and other factors related to the execution of the application, and the device receives an execution result. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0092143 describes receiving, from a device, a request for execution of an application and a request for designation of an interested area based on an execution result, executing the requested application, transmitting the execution result via data stream, and adjusting transmission quality for the area designated as the interested area.